


The Abuse Club (Lashton/Malum)

by AmazAliceisnotonfire



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazAliceisnotonfire/pseuds/AmazAliceisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life.<br/>Something we all battle with.<br/>Something only one person in the world can control.<br/>That person is yourself.<br/>To let someone else control your life for you is wrong because the chances of you knowing what will happen is slim.<br/>You shouldn't have to have a pressure on you to be unique or to be something your not.<br/>Kindness.<br/>Something everyone has deep inside them.<br/>But with the inevitable chance of something bad happening when you cant actually see the road ahead then sometimes...<br/>Life isn't full of kindness.</p><p>Ashton Irwin feels this way about his life begin as he lets his Boyfriend controls it for him.<br/>When Luke begins to use violence when he's mad and abuse Ashton in ways that he hasn't ever done before...<br/>Ashton doesn't see the light at the end of the tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abuse Club (Lashton/Malum)

Prologue:  
Irwin.

Breath of fresh air.

Something everyone deserves to take.

Something that represents freedom in an uncomfortable situation.

I dont have that choice.

When you repeatedly get hit and punched for going outside without your "significant" (If you were to actually call Luke that) other.

When your other half leaves to...rot away inside not caring if your dead or if your still breathing.

Pain.

Pain is something everyone feels once in their life.

A horrible thing, which I feel everyday. It's hard when you have to live with it, the person you love most inflicting all the pain you feel..

physically

mentally

emotionally 

I dont know what love is anymore or what it feels like...

I haven't felt love in a long ass time.

~

"ASHTON!"I hear my boyfriend,Luke scream.

I rush down the stair to see him there with a red face...

oh no something bads happened.

"Lukey, how was your day at work!"I exclaim rushing to take his coat off for him.

Luke works as a bartender at a nightclub and earns quite a lot but most of it goes to drugs and booze. Also rent.

He sometimes buys food for himself but not me only leaving me the scraps but of course most times its for both of us because I cook it.

"It was fucking terrible, some whore who was just hired took most of my usuals. flounced about in a top which was too low cut and tried to dry hump me during our break"He says in disgust taking his sneakers off.

"Dinner will be ready shortly don't worry Lukey"I say giving him a kiss on the cheek before smiling up at him and his blue eyes darken as my ones darken with fear.

"Lu-ke w-whats the m-mat-ter"I stutter nervously.

"is that new...cologne?"He asks and I nod enthusiastically.

"YEAH! I just brought it today"I smile but soon it goes into a frown as the anger in his face grows.

"You went out without me being there or my permission?"He says through gritted teeth.

"W-well I thought that I could buy your Christmas present today seeing as it's the 13th and you usually let me go out on the 13 and-" I go to continue but he cuts me off

"Ash your rambling. Now let me tell you one thing...if I ever see you out of this house by yourself without my permission your gonna be in for one hell of a ride"

~

All that can be hear in the clinking of cutlery as we eat the lasagne I made.

"Babe, can you grab me a beer"He says out of the blue, I look up to notice his beer bottle empty and I just get up and grab him another one handing it to him.

"Your welcome"I mumble quietly.

"What did you just say?"He says and I just look at him in fear.

"Noth....I-I said your welcome"I say.

"Where did this sudden cheekiness come from you little slut?"He says and I just gulp.

"Its called being Polite and having manners"I mumble.

"Speak clearly slut you know I dont like when you mumble"

"I said its called being Polite and having-"I start but her cuts me off with a slap in the face.

"Get down your knees"

"W-what?"

"I SAID GET DOWN"

I get down on my knees as he unbuckles his belt.

"I'll use your dirty little mouth for something else"He sneers.


End file.
